Kiryuin Kirara Ranking Season
April Season - Ninjutsu Recovery Top Secret Strategy (LIVE) - 4th of April to 14th of April Hello hello~! It's the fierce and beautiful ninja, Kiryuin Kirara has come! Today, as I said in the previous announcement video, I'll be broadcasting live a certain evil company's condition, suddenly visited, and unappointed! They're a baaaad company that sells secret information from people and sells them out, so I shall have to discipline them a 'lil! ....Well, since my ninjutsu application development team kinda become the victim too... But hey, if I lost here then the name of Kiryuin will be defiled! Anyway! Let's rush in like the wind! Jumping out from the recon chopper and!! Land brilliantly on the grooooound to meet a pitfall traaaaaaaaap!?!? -Hahahahahah!!- -How unsightly of you, Kiryuin Kirara!- -Ah, zoom in more to Kirara please.- Ouchi~~~e! Who the hell would do something like thi-...Yurara!? Why are you even here? Could it be that you're the culprit?! If so, then I shall never forgive you, Yurara! -I see you're still so bad at reasoning, aren't you, Kirara!- -The reason I'm here, is that...!- Ah, wait wait. I need to introduce you to the new viewers... My rival and business enemy ninja, Yuyuin Yurara! She's a bad girl who aaaaaaalways messes with me!!!! -Are you done?- Ah, okay, I'm done. -The reason I'm here, is that...!- -To shoot the face of the foolish girl ninja who broadcasts an evil company only to fall in to my prepared pitfall trap!- I knew that much! So in short, you're picking a fight with me, huh!? Yurara!? -Well that's also in the plan, I too became the victim of this company, actually.- -As a revenge, I broadcast an unannounced guerilla to them.- -My program's name is "Let's Burn An Evil Company".- That's way too extreme! You really like things like that? -Hah! I don't wanna hear that from you.- -By the way, I surveyed in advance and found nothing else left in this building besides traps, you see?- W-...Whaaaat!? B-but what about my supposed brilliant performance this episode!? -They probably ran away because of your announcement video.- -I still can do my episode of burning this whole building, though...- -Hm?- Aahh damn iiiit! I'm supposed to do the New Type Ninja Gears battle test! Now there's no meaning in asking Mimimi for all these ninja gears! -Battle test, huh? Then we still can do that, Kirara.- Eh? Could it be, you volunteer to be my opponent?! Hooray!! Then we're gonna start with Laser Bladed Sword! -Won't we be detected by the radars?- -The company's privated armed unit is approaching from all around us.- -Seems like they're planning to end us as well.- Really? I thought they simply ran away like a coward, but they still wanna take The Kiryuin Kirara head-on? They got some guts. -They could be using the technology they stole from us.- Still a piece of cake! While we're at it, why don't we play 'who defeats the most enemies win'? That way it'll be more exciting for the viewers too! -Hmph, you'll just lost anyway and use my name to rise in popularity, how special is that.- -Tell the viewers to count the kills for us so none of us cheats!- If I win...hmm...let's see... "Kiryuuin Crest Icon" and "Kirara Yurara United Battle Card"! I'll give them away as presents! How-to-join will be explained in the end of this episode! -Too bad, but it's not "United Battle". It's gonna be "Loser Kirara Honoring The Winning Victor Lord Yurara" card.- -Oho, they're coming.- Yeah, yeah, whatever! .....Now, job's gonna start! Everyone, comment a lot! Limited Time Card 【The Fierce And Beautiful Ninja】Kiryuin Kirara Type 1: Card Type - Film Ability: Costume Mission A new Costume Mission is here! Available to everybody S1 and above, completing this mission will reward you with an event exclusive costume for Kirara! All you have to do is play the Battle Arena (Ranking Arena) mode on 6 days between the 4th and 14th of April! Ranking Icons Ranking Rewards Notes * In the original text, Yurara refers to herself as ore (俺), and speaks in a boyish way. Category:Ranking Seasons